Lapis Lazuli for Friendship
by Darkmarble
Summary: Lapis Lazuli: An ancient stone said to represent friendship and truth. Rarity only has 2 days to get an order done but at first she refuses to get any kind of help.


**Lapis Lazuli: ****An ancient stone said to represent friendship and truth.**

Rarity was running around the Carousel Boutique searching for something with an anxious expression. She opened a box and threw out all of its content around the building by using magic.

"Rarity, are you sure you don't need help?" Asked Sweetie Belle with a voice that sounded like her tenth or so try.

"Yes my darling! Don't worry, just go and play with your friends!" Said Rarity not even looking up at her.

"But it's almost nighttime!" Said Sweetie Belle with an "are you serious" expression as she walked to Rarity.

Suddenly Rarity's mood changed from anxious to smiling. "Oh darling! That gives me an idea! You told me that you wanted to sleep at Applejack's tonight!"

"Yes?" Said Sweetie Belle with a small smile starting to curve onto her lips.

"I… know that I told you that you had to stay here because… you had to do your homework. But since you're done…"

"Yes?!" Asked Sweetie Belle with a more excited voice as she was ready to jump…

"So I think that I can let you sleep at Applejack's for the rest of the week!" Said Rarity with fake excitement along with a fake smile.

"YES!" Shouted Sweetie Belle and she fast took on her crusader cape and ran to the door. "See you tomorrow Rarity!" Shouted Sweetie Belle as barreling through the door.

Rarity sighed and without a word she turned back to searching something that remains unknown…

Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle walking through Ponyville with Spike beside her.

"Umm… Are you sure Spike? I don't think Rarity wanted a book: "expert magic tricks for expert unicorns…" Said Twilight unsure why in Equestria she would want the book.

"Oh… She… She… Told me that she started practicing magic again!" Said Spike with an innocent expression as hiding the book behind his back.

Twilight rolled her eyes and said: "For the 7-th time this month?" She actually knew why Spike told her that they had to get the book to Rarity but then remembered that Spike worked a lot in the last days and deserved a little… reward?

"Yeah! She started again beca… Wait! We are here!" Said Spike as running forward to the door and rang the bell.

When he haven't got an answer he ranged again this time twice. "Oh come in darling!" The voice of Rarity was very tried like she haven't slept last night.

Spike opened the door with a happy expression which went into a confused one when he stepped inside and almost fell over a doll.

"Hey Rarity! How's yo…" But Twilight Sparkle also noticed that something was not right in the room. Rarity didn't said a word but was currently throwing out objects like dresses and accessories from a dresser. "Umm… is everything alright?" Asked Twilight Sparkle as trying to clean up the mess which would have taken a whole day.

"Oh, hello Twilight! I'm sorry but I'm not done with your dress at the moment, I ca…"

"Don't worry Rarity, it's not important! But why are you in such a hurry?" Asked Twilight Sparkle as she stood in one place looking around the messy room.

Suddenly Rarity looked up from a pile of dresses and turned to Twilight. "Oh dear! Something terrible happened! This is the, worst, possible, thing!" Said Rarity and she continued searching.

"Really… what is it today?" Whispered the purple pony.

"What was that darling?"

"Oh, nothing! We just brought you the book you asked for!"

"Thank you very much darling, please place it on the table!" But when Twilight looked around she couldn't find anything. So she shrugged and took the book from Spike's hands using magic and placed it on the top of a huge pile.

"So Rarity… What is this thing you are looking for?" And she looked under the carpet if she can find it.

"Oh my, sorry for my rudeness but I'm in such a hurry! The problem here is that I have to be done with something for the weekend and it's already Thursday!

"What is that something?" And with that Twilight Sparkle started looking around the room more attentively even though she didn't knew what they were searching and Spike joined too jumping in a heap.

"It's a set of beautifully carved gems! From different types! They all have to look perfect or else there will be bad things said about my shop!

"Oh, do you need gems? I have a ton of them! I just collected them yesterday!" Said Spike as he sticked his head into a roll of cloathing.

"Thank you Spiky wikey but I already have them, I'm looking for the pictures of what should they look like!"

'Finally' Thought Twilight Sparkle but she asked: "So… how many of these gems have to be… carved?"

"42." Said simply Rarity.

"What?!" Asked Twilight and Spike together because they knew that if Rarity starts working on something it takes a lot of time to be done, exactly if it is a gem…

"Don't worry darling, I will make them in time!"

"But…

"Is this what you're looking for?" Asked Spike as waving a paper in the air.

"Thank you Spiky wikey! This actually is what I'm looking for!" Said Rarity and she gave a fast kiss on Spike's cheek who fell on the ground from her act.

But she immediately opened it and looked at it while biting the lower of her lips in nervousness.

Twilight raised an eyebrow and walked closer to see what was on it and when she noticed it she gasped.

Hearing this Rarity said: "Magnificent, isn't it." But then immediately brushed away everything from a table and took a huge bag containing the gems. "Let's see…" Said Rarity as she sat down and looked at a ruby with a precise look as she took some kind of tool that Twilight Sparkle has never seen before.

"Oh, let us help you! I'll go for…"

"No darling! I will do it alone."

"But Rarity, even six of us isn't…"

"I will be done, just don't worry!" Said Rarity As starting the gem by knocking it a bit while listening to it by placing it next to her ear.

"We will gladly help! It's not…"

"Oh, look at the time! It's already so late! I have to start working right now! Please don't bother with my problem darlings!" Said Rarity as pushing Twilight Sparkle and Spike out the door.

Twilight tried to say something but Rarity closed the door on her.

"Huh… Last time I've seen Rarity behaving like this was… when we were getting ready for the grand galloping gala." Said Twilight remembering that day even thought it was a long time ago…

Tomorrow morning…

"Not that I don't want to, but once again, why are we coming to the Carousel Boutique again?" Asked Spike, who wasn't in his best mood since he just woke up.

"We are going to see if Rarity is alright. Because I'm pretty sure that she can't finish this job before the weekend!" Said Twilight Sparkle a bit anxious for her friend.

"Wait, what are the others doing here?" Asked Spike which made the purple pony confused.

"What do you mean Spi…" But she noticed that all the other elements of harmony were there looking anxious just as Twilight waiting for something…

She and Spike walked there. "Hey girls? What happened here?" Asked Twilight Sparkle while she raised an eyebrow and looked at the Carousel Boutique which had all its windows shut and the curtains were also preventing them to see what was going inside.

"Hey Twi! Ah just arrived here to ask Rarity why she let Sweetie Belle sleep at us for the whole week." Said Applejack as she waved with her hoof.

"Yup! And also she promised me that she is going to help me set up the decorations for a party!" Said Pinkie Pie who was still kind of happy and was jumping around.

"Ummm… And she forgot about our meeting at the spa…" Said Fluttershy as looking at the ground.

Finally everyone looked at Rainbow Dash.

"What? I was just hanging with Applejack at the farm while practicing some moves!" Said the Pegasus as she did a fast barrel roll to show off her skill.

"Sooo… why aren't you going in?" Asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Duh! Because she locked herself in again!"

Applejack raised an eyebrow as looking at Twilight and noticed that she is not telling them something. "Twailight, do you know what happened to her?"

"Why yes… She has an order from someone, she didn't told me who for some beautifully carved gems, more exactly 42 of them…"

The others just shrugged but Twilight Sparkle finished the sentence: "For tomorrow…"

"WHAT?!" Asked together everyone just like she and Spike did yesterday.

"Yes, and now she is working alone!"

"Then we have to do something about it, right girls?" Asked Applejack looking at the others.

After everyone nodded they walked in front of the door.

"Hey Rarity! Let us in! We want to help!" Shouted Rainbow Dash knocking on the door with her hoof. After not getting any response, Rainbow Dash shrugged and said: "Well I tried!" And she flew away to look from the distance.

"Rarity, we know that you're in there! We came here to cheer you up!" Shouted Pinkie Pie with streamers suddenly appearing from nowhere. The others were surprised but then remembered that she was Pinkie Pie.

Applejack sighed and walked to the door after seeing that Pinkie Pie couldn't do anything and she shouted: "Rarity! I know how you feel! Do you remember Applebuck season? When I wanted to do everything by myself. I didn't wanted to admit at first but I didn't had to do it alone! I…"

This made the white furred unicorn respond: "This is not about that!" Her voice was annoyed and they could hear that she dropped something and it crashed into the floor and a glass-like breaking sound could be heard.

Suddenly they heard sobbing. "Rarity let us in and tell us what the whole deal is about!" Shouted Rainbow Dash as trying to look through a window.

They finally heard a sigh after about a half minute and the door opened. Everyone walked inside to notice that the room was still a mess, with only the table clean where only 6 of the gems were done and one of them on the floor broken into pieces.

Everypony was surprised to see what happened there but Rarity started talking: "I just simply can't take it anymore! I can't be done by the weekend! And I am the only one who has skills to make these beautiful gems!"

Twilight Sparkle face-hooved when realizing what was going on. "Rarity… We still can help you…"

"What do you mean darling?" Asked Rarity as looking at the ground sadly.

"We can help you carve the gems into their form, even if it won't be perfect, you can make it perfect! We will only make the base!" Said Twilight Sparkle with a smile.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for, we help in anything we can!" Said Applejack as walking to the table to look at one of the gems.

"But I…" The thing Twilight Sparkle said had the effect on Rarity and made her fell in her thoughts.

"Yeah! Look at this one! It looks like a cupcake!" Said Pinkie Pie as raising one of the gems and listening to it. "And it also sounds like a cupcake!"

This made everyone laugh and even got a small smile on Rarity's face…

The whole day flew by like it was only a minute because they were together helping Rarity in getting her job done. They had a lot of fun doing all the artistic stuff even though many of the elements never even drew a straight line on a paper. But since the whole gang was together, they were done by the end of the day.

"Done!" shouted Rarity as finishing the last one placing them in a box while everyone else were discussing who were better at carving the gems.

Except Twilight Sparkle who walked to her with a letter and a quill.

Rarity knew what this meant and took the quill and the scroll…

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today I learned that even if your friends don't have any experience in what you are doing, you should still let them help you in what they can. Because that's what friends are for.

Your faithful subject,  
Rarity

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a one shot so don't expect more chapters. I wanted to test myself if I could write a similar chapter which are in the TV show, which means that it doesn't have any connection with the main plot… well it has because Applejack says something about the Applebuck season but still…**

**So if you haven't heard of me yet, ****my native language is not English****, I'm learning this language right now. Also I have a main story that I'm writing, it's a crossover, and you can access it through my profile.**

**Also this one shot is either after or before the magical mystery cure, whichever you want. I don't think this is a masterpiece so please, give me reviews and advices that could make my writing skill better.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
